An Unexpected Visitor
by foxface15
Summary: Clara was just a normal girl with big dreams. But what happens when she comes face to face with someone she thought didn't exist?
1. Chapter 1

**All original Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Well, here goes my second story. It's just an idea that I had, so don't be surprised if I stop writing. Thank You! **

I walk slowly through the tall fields behind our small home in the Mountains of western Idaho. I look up from the book I'm reading to find that the cloudy skies seem to be clearing up. I smile, the sun rarely comes out anymore, it seems.

"Clara, time for dinner!" My brother Johnny calls for me. I start running across the field toward the house. I run through the door and plop down in a chair at the dining table.

"Calm down, Clara, you'll hurt yourself!" My Mom scolds me. I know she doesn't mean it, though, by the grin that soon follows her angry face. "What do you want to drink?"

"Milk, please." I say, smiling. We live on a farm, so we make our own milk. Don't worry, though, we're not the kind of people who spend our entire lives on the farm; we do get out a little. I still go to public school, and I read all kinds of books. My favorite being The Twilight Saga. I'm not the kind of super fan that some people are, though. But, I do like Edward. I wish that I had my own sort of Edward, someone who would love me for me.

After dinner, I walk into the living room to grab my book off of the table that I dropped it on when I ran in. As I grab my book, I look out the window. The bright sun is shining through the window.

I walk up to my small room. It's the only room upstairs; my brother's room is downstairs besides my parent's room. I'm glad for the privacy, I like the quiet.

As soon as I open the door I know that something is wrong. I felt a breeze. I look over to my window, which is slightly ajar. I'm pretty sure I closed it this morning, when I went outside.

I start walking slowly around my room, looking for anything out of place. I check my dresser, nightstand, and under my bed. Nothing seems out of place. I walk over to my closet, the last place I haven't checked.

I reach for the door, take a deep breath, and yank it open.

There's nothing there.

I start to pilfer around in the closet, then stand back up. "Hmm, maybe Mom opened it." I tell myself. I walk over to the window to close it, but as I reach for the sill, a strong hand clamps down over my mouth.

**Well, that's the first chapter! I hope that you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here it goes for chapter 2! I hope you like it! **

I squirmed and tried to scream, but the hand muffled my attempts.

"Calm down! I won't hurt you!" A voice whispered harshly from behind me. I stop squirming, even though my heart is still beating a mile a minute.

"See, was it really that hard?" The voice questioned. "Now, if I let you go, will you scream?"

I shook my head. The hand released me. I spun around, not sure what to expect. I gasp.

The man standing in front of me is absolutely beautiful. Like, inhumanly beautiful. _Like Twilight vampire beautiful._ He has reddish brown hair and a pale face. His eyes are gold.

Realization hit me hard. I stumbled back and fell on my bed. I was looking at the _actual _Edward Cullen. My eyes shot over to my set of Twilight books. Edward stepped forward, his hand outreached.

"It's okay." He tried to calm me down.

"But you're… It can't be real. _You're_ not real!" I stammered.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked. "And how do you know my name?"

"Umm, I just do?" I tell him, still trying to figure out what exactly is going on. "And, sort of, everything about you?"

"Oh, really." He says with his eyebrows raised. "Then why don't you tell me about myself?"

"Wait." I stop him. "First, tell me why you're here. Then I'll tell you."

"If you know so much about me, then why don't you tell me?" He said. He glances over to the window, which shows that it is still sunny outside.

I thought through my Twilight knowledge. I look back at Edward. "You're hiding from the sun."

His eyes widen. He really must _not_ have seen the books yet. "You really don't know how I know, don't you?" I ask him. He slowly shakes his head. I glance over at where my books are, only to find that they are gone. _Where'd they go? _I think to myself.

"Where'd _what_ go?" Edward asks me.

"Nothing." I answer quickly. He didn't need to know how everything ended; it might make the future change, and that would be bad. I change the subject quickly. "Aren't you going to ask me about yourself?"

"Sure, why not?" Edward said. "Tell me everything you know about me." He said, taking a seat in the rocking chair in the corner of my room. I still had a hard time believing that Edward Cullen was sitting in _my _room.

"Well, first off, I know that you're a vampire." He took a sharp breath. "But I know that you won't hurt me."

"But, how... Why aren't you running and screaming?" Edward asked, shock clearly on his face.

"Umm… I just know, okay? Let's leave it at that." He looked at me for a second, then nodded.

"Go on." He said, looking down.

"You were born in 1901." I say cautiously, not sure how he would take it. He simply nodded. "You caught the Spanish Influenza when you were 17. And that lead to Carlisle changing you," His head jolted up.

"How do you know all of this?" He exclaimed.

"I told you, I can't tell." I whisper back.

**So, that's it for chapter 2! I know that the ending was a little sketchy, but I didn't want the chapter to be any longer. Don't worry, there's more information exchange in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Edward flits over to me on the bed. He grabs me by my shoulders. "Tell me what you know." He demands.

"Hey! Don't be like that." I say. I sigh. "I'll tell you."

He releases me and sits down beside me. "Start with my family. Do you know about them, too? Or is it just me?"

"No, I – I know about all of you. You already know that I know Carlisle, he's married to Esme. Then there's Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and you and Bella."

"Are you sure that's all of us?" He says with a smirk.

"No." I smile back. "There's Renesmee."

Edward stares at me. "This is crazy." He shakes his head. "What else do you know?"

"Well, I know about your…" I search my head for something. "your… powers."

"Really? And what exactly can _I _do?" Edward says sarcastically.

"_You," _I fire back at him. "can read minds."

He looks at me emotionless. "And the others?"

"Alice can see the future, Jasper can manipulate emotions, Bella can shield any kind of mental ability, and Renesmee can let you see what she is thinking."

Edward just looks at me.

"Anything else?" I question.

Edward doesn't say anything for a while, and I just sit there, looking at him. I guess he has a right to sit there in stunned silence, considering that some random girl just told him that she knows everything about him and his family.

Edward finally says, "I think you need to see my family."

"What?" I ask.

"You need to come and meet my family, so that we can figure out what is going on." Edward explained.

"But what about my mom and brother? Won't they notice if I suddenly disappear?"

"Tell them that you're going over to a friend's house." Edward suggested.

I stared at him. I had a chance to meet the Cullen's. I was suddenly excited. This would be even better than reading the book! I took a nervous glance over towards my bookshelf, where I had sat the books. They still weren't there. Where did they go? They were there just a minute ago. I snapped out of my thought.

"Okay, let me tell my mom. I'll be right back." I say, then stand up and walk to my door, glancing back at Edward before I walked downstairs. I guess I thought that he would disappear.

"Mom!" I called. No response. I walked into the kitchen. "Mom?" She wasn't in the kitchen. I walk through the living room and the dining room, then into her bedroom. No one was here. "Johnny?" I say, walking into my brother's room. No answer. There was no one in the house. _Weird, _I think, _they were here just a while ago for dinner. _I leave Mom a note saying that I've gone to a friend's house.

I walk back up to my room, where Edward is still sitting on my bed. When I walk in, he stands up. "Ready to go?" He asks me.

"Sure." I reply.

Edward walked over to my window.

"Where are you going?" I ask. "The door is this way."

Edward looks at me. "Don't you think that the window would be an easier way out?"

"Oh," I said. I didn't think about that. "Yeah, I guess so." I walk over to Edward and just stood there, wondering what to do, when he picked me up so suddenly that I let out a shriek. He chuckled, and then quietly leaped out of my open window.

**A/N: Well, that's it for chapter 3! I hope that you like it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward sparkled like a disco ball in the sunlight. I guess I knew to expect it, but I was still amazed by the look of his skin. I constantly found myself looking at the skin on his neck, marveling at it.

Edward ran with me for several miles. We ran higher and higher up into the mountains, and I wondered why they were this far away from civilization.

"Simply a precaution. Bella's still a newborn." Edward said, answering my thoughts

I didn't know what the Cullen house would look like, but when we finally reached it, I couldn't help but let out a gasp. The house was beautiful. It looked like it had grown out of the ground. _Probably something of Esme's doing. _I thought to myself. Edward glanced back at me, probably wondering where I knew that from.

Edward set me down outside of the house.

"Wait here. I'll go tell the others about… well, you." Edward told me.

"Okay." I said back, and Edward blurred inside.

I stood around uncomfortably, rubbing my hands together. I heard a lot of murmuring coming from inside, and a small head with long bronze curls poked out of the door quickly before being pulled back inside. I smiled; Renesmee looked even more beautiful than the book described her.

The murmuring stopped and the man that must be Carlisle because of his looks walked out the door. He smiled warmly at me.

"Clara, why don't you come inside and talk?" He asked politely.

"Sure." I said, smiling back.

I followed Carlisle into the house, and took an astonished look around. Everyone was spread out in the living room, and I was having a hard time believing that I was looking at the _actual_ Cullen family.

Edward was sitting with Bella and Renesmee on the couch, Jasper and Alice were sitting on the love seat beside them, and Alice was grinning at me. _I wonder if she saw me._

Emmett and Rosalie were watching me closely from where they were standing in the corner. Carlisle walked over and stood next to Esme behind the couch. He gestured to a seat in the front of the room. I walked over and sat down.

I look over everyone, my eyes landing on Renesmee. She was so beautiful! She caught me looking at her and shyly smiles. I smile back.

"So I hear from Edward that you know a lot about us." Carlisle says.

I look around before I answer. "Yes."

"How interesting." Carlisle says, deep in thought. I remember something in the books that said he was thrilled by new information.

"Wait. So you know _everything_ about us." Emmett comments, shocked.

"Pretty much." I say back.

"Can I ask how?" Jasper asks.

"Umm…probably not a good ideal." I say back.

"And why is that?" Jasper says.

"I guess that I'm afraid that it would mess something up." I say quietly.

**A/N: So, that's it for chapter 4! I know that it was a little sketchy, but I hope that you like it! **


	5. Chapter 5

We talked for a while after that, about pretty much everything, like my family, friends, and life. But I refused to tell them how I knew about them. I had a feeling that if I told them, something bad might happen. I don't know what, it was just a feeling.

I yawned, and suddenly realized how late it was. I stood up. "I need to go. My mom will kill me!"

"She's right," Edward said. "I'll take her home." The rest of the family nodded in agreement. Carlisle waked over to me.

"It was nice meeting you, Clara." He smiled. "I hope to see you again."

"Me to." I replied, returning his smile.

Esme walked up to me. "It was wonderful to meet you." She said. Then she surprised me. She gave me a hug. The initial sense of shock that I was hugging a _Cullen _overtook me and my eyes widened.

Edward chuckled as Esme released me. "Ready to go?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes." I said with a sigh. I didn't want to go, I liked it here.

As I was walking out the door I heard a shrill "Clara! Wait!"

I turned around, only to find Renesmee running to me. I kneeled down right as she leaped into my arms. She hugged me hard and long, and as I let her go and stood up, she called after me. "Please come back, Clara!"

"I'll try." I responded with a smile.

I followed Edward out the door and once again he swept me up, not without another small squeak from me, and we took off towards my house.

When we reached my house, Edward jumped back through my window and gently set me down. He was about to go, when I stopped him.

"Wait. Let me go tell Mom that I'm home, and then I'll be back. I have a few more questions." I told him.

He chuckled, then sat down on my bed and folded his hands on his lap.

I walked downstairs, and started calling for Mom. "Mom, I'm home!" I called. I half expected her to come from nowhere saying "Hey, Clara. I didn't hear the door open." But I found nothing.

For the second time, I searched the entire house. Both Mom and Johnny were nowhere to be found. _Where are they?_

I walked back upstairs to Edward. When I walked through the door, he looked at me. He must have sensed my confusion.

"Aren't they here?" He asked.

"No. they're not in the house. I don't know where they are." I said, still confused.

Edward looked at me for a while. He finally spoke. "Where would they go?"

"I don't know." I say, starting to cry.

"Don't cry." Edward said, pulling me down to sit next to him on the bed. "We'll figure it out, okay?"

I nodded, still on the verge of tears.

"Clara, why don't you spend the night at my house, and in the morning we can come back?" Edward said.

I looked up at him. "Really? I can stay at your house?" I would be staying at the Cullen house? This was a dream come true!

"Yep. Do you need anything from here?" Edward asked.

I jumped up. "Yeah. Be right back." I hurried to the bathroom, and wiped the tears from my eyes, and made sure that my face was clean. I quickly gathered my bathroom necessities, like my toothbrush and toothpaste, and hurried back to my room. I found a duffle bag and packed a few pairs of clothes, just in case.

"Ok, I'm ready." I said to Edward.

He stood up. "Ok." I walked over to him, and he picked me up. As we jumped through the window, I looked back, and again noticed that my Twilight books weren't there.

**So, that's it for Chapter 5! I hope you like it! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Soon we made it back to the Cullen house. Carlisle met Edward at the door, but stopped when he saw me.

"Clara, I said that we'd meet again, but I didn't think so soon." He said with a chuckle.

Edward pulled me on inside, and I was met with faces of confusion. Esme flitted over to me.

"Clara! What a surprise! Come on in!" I followed her in and took a seat on the couch. I turned back towards the door, and saw Edward talking to Carlisle. I knew they were talking about me.

"Clara!" Called Renesmee, and she leaped into my arms.

"Hey, Nessie." I said back to her.

"You came back!" She said with a grin on her face.

"Yep." I laughed.

Edward and Carlisle joined us in the living room.

"Well," Carlisle said to the family. "It appears that Clara will be spending the night with us."

The whole room grew quiet, even Renesmee, until Alice jumped up.

"Wonderful! I'll show you where you'll be staying, Clara. Please follow me." I followed Alice upstairs, and she led me to a room with a huge bed with a ton of fluffy pillows on it.

"Wow." I said. "Whose room is this?"

Alice turned towards me, grinning. She rushed forward to hug me. "Oh. This is mine and Jasper's room, but I've been waiting for you, Clara."

"Wait, you've been waiting for _me_?" I ask, suddenly nervous. But I guess I should have expected as much from Alice.

"Yes." She says with a smile. "Trust me, everything will be okay."

I look at her, and think about my mom. "Do you know where my mom is?"

Her face turns sad. "I'm sorry, I don't."

I look away from her, and examine the rest of her room. One of the walls is made entirely of glass, and you could see the river from it. There was a desk in the corner of the room, with elegant looking stationary on it. I realized that another door in the back of the room must have led to the closet, but I didn't really want Alice to play dress-up with me, so I would probably avoid going in there.

I turned back around. She had a depressed look on her face.

"What?" I asked, scared that she might be having a vision.

"Oh, nothing. Ummm, we're needed downstairs." She says quickly, then walks out of the room. I follow behind her.

As I walk down the stairs after Alice, I notice that the entire family is looking grimly up at me. I become suddenly cautious, afraid of what they will tell me.

"Clara." Edward says quietly.

"What's wrong, Edward. Please just tell me. I don't like suspense." I come out with it.

"We checked for your family everywhere we could find." Edward says cautiously. I wait, bracing myself.

"We couldn't find them anywhere. They don't exist. _You_ don't exist."

**So, suspenseful, right? Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

I don't _exist_? But, of course I exist, I'm standing right here! It's not possible!

I suddenly remember the missing books from my room. What had happened to make them disappear?

I stand still in the middle of the room surrounded by the Cullen's, and start to hyperventilate. Everyone looks at me with watchful eyes, and I can't help but think to myself : _This can't be real, This can't be happening to me._

I start gasping for air and I see Edward glance at Jasper. I knew what was going to happen. A wave of calm and exhaustion suddenly pass over me.

"No," I say as I stumble forward and trip as I drift into unconsciousness.

00000000000

I wake up slowly, and realize that someone has put me into a humongous fluffy bed. I look around, and see that I am in a bedroom. For a second, I think that I have only dreamed the whole thing, but then a vision suddenly flashes through my head of me stumbling forward into Jasper's arms in the living room of the Cullen house.

"Nessie?" I ask quietly, and the vision disappears. Renesmee is sitting beside me on the bed, smiling down at me.

"I'm glad you're finally awake, Clara." She says to me. "You were asleep for a long time."

"How long?" I ask. "What happened while I was asleep, Nessie?"

He presses her palm to my cheek, and a vision of the family sitting together in the living room talking appears.

"What are we supposed to do now, Carlisle?" Edward asks.

"I don't know, but I feel bad for her Edward. She doesn't have anyone left now." Carlisle responds.

"Do you think that she just forgot who she was?" Bella asks.

"No, I'm pretty sure that she didn't. She's very up-to-date one everything. Including us." Edward says back.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asks.

"She knows _everything _about us, Jasper." Edward explains. "_Absolutely _everything. Our powers, our stories, everything. I don't know how, but I remember that she kept glancing at her bookshelf and wondering where something was when I was at her house with her."

"Should we go see if we will find anything useful at her house?" Emmett asks.

"There's no point." Alice says. "I don't see anything that would be useful there."

"Do you see what will happen next, Alice?" Esme asks. "In the future?"

"Not yet." Alice responds. "It all depends on the choices that Clara makes."

"So what should we do now?" Carlisle asks.

"Let her stay, at least for now." Edward answers. "We'll figure everything out as we come to it."

The vision suddenly disappears and I look up at Nessie. I smile. "Well, it looks like I'll be here for a while."

She giggles. "Yay! We're going to have so much fun!" She takes my hand and pulls me from my bed. "Come on, Clara. I want to show you my room!" She squeals.

But as I follow her down the hallway, I can't help but be afraid for what my future brings.

00000000000

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been working on a bunch of different stories. You should check them out!**

**Foxface15**


End file.
